Concours Océan
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Un nouveau concours One Piece ;) Cette fois, pas de restriction de personnage mais un thème : l'océan. Bonne chance à tous les participant(e)s. Résultats
1. Chapter 1

**Thème :** « Qu'est-ce l'océan ? » Et plus précisément ce que représente l'océan pour le ou les personnage(s) choisi(s). Que ce soit orienté vers le rêve, la haîne ou la colère. L'originalité est primordiale.

**Date :** mi-août- jusque au 1er décembre

**Jurys : **Youwan, Crowny, Jyanadavega

**Inscription :** prévenir si participation par MP ou review, mettre [Concours Océan] dans le résumé.

**Les modalités du concours :**

**Taille :** OS ou Two Shot avec **1,5k **minimum.

_(Attention, si vous choisissez un TS, veuillez bien à poster la suite avant la date limite.)_

**Pas d'OC en personnages principaux**, mais si vous avez besoin d'une boulangère pour vendre du pain à … Makino par exemple, il n'y a pas problème !

**Pas**** de PWP** (l'intérêt du concours étant l'originalité du scénario), de **scène de viol explicite** et interdiction de traiter de **pédophilie** ou **zoophilie**.

**Pas de School-Fic** ou de **Song-Fic** (celle-ci étant normalement interdite par le règlement du site)

**Les limes et les UA sont possibles.**

**Une bonne orthographe est** **exigée **(n'hésitez pas à faire appel à un ou une bêta), de même qu'un résumé et un titre corrects.

N'oubliez surtout pas de **préciser les genres de votre texte** ! _(Cf modalité de jugement)_

.

Pour le reste tout est accepté, que ce soit le genre, la présence de pairing ou non. Cela peut être juste une introspection, deux personnes qui se souviennent de leur rencontre, etc. **Tant que cela à un rapport avec l'océan.**

**Toutefois, si l'une des modalités n'est pas remplie, nous nous verrons obligés de** **ne pas accepter votre texte**. La ou les raison(s) vous seront alors expliqué par MP.

.

**Les modalités de jugement :**

Ce concours ne sera pas un classement des trois fictions préférés que ce soit par nous ou un vote des lecteurs, mais un jugement par catégories. Nous procéderons à une division des fictions selon leur genre. Il y aura également un vote sur la fiction la plus originale.

"**Exemples de catégories qu'il y aura :** Originalité – la plus drôle – la meilleure parodie – la meilleure romance – la plus tragique, la plus triste, etc. Avec tous les genres possibles.

N'hésitez pas à traiter d'un genre sur lequel il y a peu de fictions comme Crime, Horreur, Mystère, Suspense, etc.

Mais n'oubliez pas que la catégorie originalité est la plus importante.

.

Comme expliquer plus haut, nous sommes trois juges (Jyanadavega, Youwan et Crowny) qui avons des goûts très différents. Pour faire simple, Crowny n'aime pas le ZoSan et les personnages trop secondaires alors que Jyanadavega n'a pas d'avis particulier sur ça et aime les personnages secondaires. Quant à Youwan, elle ne suit pas plus que ça la série mais connait l'univers elle sera donc là pour nous départager !

_Les résultats seront rendus 1 mois après la date de fin pour nous permettre d'avoir le temps de lire tous les textes sans pour autant bâcler nos examens à cette période de l'année._

**Date des résultats : le 24 Décembre !** _(Cadeau de Noël)_

.

**Communauté :** lien à mettre

**Prix :** Il n'y aura pas de prix à proprement, chacun devra faire de la pub pour les gagnants sur son profil ou son prochain texte One Piece.

.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter par review ou MP. Et nous espérons que vous serez nombreux à participer et que ce concours vous plaise !

À bientôt et amusez-vous bien pour faire de jolies textes !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous), juste un nouveau "chapitre" pour vous informer de nouveautés et de quelques changements.**

**Thème :** « Qu'est-ce l'océan ? » Et plus précisément ce que représente l'océan pour le ou les personnage(s) choisi(s). Que ce soit orienté vers le rêve, la haîne ou la colère. L'originalité est primordiale. _Suite à une question nous ajoutons la mer et vous pouvez ensuite dériver sur fleuve/rivière etc..._

**Date :** mi-août- jusque au 1er décembre

**Jurys : **Youwan, Crowny, Jyanadavega

**Inscription :** prévenir si participation par MP ou review, mettre [Concours Océan] dans le résumé.

**Les participantes **

**Chocolive Flamous**

**Nodoka 997**

**Aelig**

**Xheart**

**RNZuzu**

**Vagabonde**

**Love-baka-cook**

**fantastic Mrs. Papaye**

**Remilia29**

**MlleLauchan**

* * *

**Ensuite, sans vous racontez ma vie, je dois vous avouez que je risque de ne pas être très disponible, ces prochains mois même si j'essaierais de passer une fois toutes les deux semaines. Ainsi, si vous avez des questions ou que vous voulez prévenir que vous avez posté un texte, adressez vous plutôt à Crowny qui vous répondra plus vite que moi. **

* * *

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter par review ou MP. Et nous espérons que vous serez nombreux à participer et que ce concours vous plaise !

À bientôt et amusez-vous bien pour faire de jolies textes !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous et à toutes

Donc voilà un petit message pour vous dire que le concours c'est bientôt fini et donc que celle qui n'ont pas encore posté, ben vous avez plus beaucoup de temps. Néanmoins, comme nous sommes généreuses (et que je me sens coupable de vous prévenir seulement maintenant) et bien nous avons décidé de vous accorder un jour de plus. C'est un peu un cadeau de Noël.

Ensuite, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil aux textes qui ont déjà été postés et a laissé votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai lu tous les textes mais par manque de temps, je ne les ai pas encore tous reviewez. J'essaierais de combler ça d'ici vendredi mais ça va être chaud.

Enfin, je ne serais pas disponible à partir de samedi jusqu'au samedi 13 décembre. Donc, si vous avez des questions ou si vous postez votre texte prévenez You' ou Cro' , celles-ci devraient pouvoir vous répondre plus rapidement que moi, même si en cette fin d'année, elles sont également un peu débordée.

Voilà, bonne chance à tous/toutes et à bientôt.

Jya'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Résultat du concours océan**_

**Bonjour à toutes, et à tous. D'abord je voudrais vous présenter nos excuses pour le retard que nous avons pris pour vous donner les résultats. Nous sommes vraiments navrés mais les études passent avant tout malheureusement.**

**Sinon, comme promis, il y a eu plusieurs prix, néanmoins nous n'avons pas pu faire beaucoup de catégorie. Et par exemple, la catégorie UA n'existe pas car un seul texte correspondait.**

**Merci encore pour votre participation**

Meilleur utilisation de personnage : "Le rêve d'un oiseau" (Marco), "démon céleste" (sur Doflamingo), "dans le ventre de l'océan" (sur Merry), "la sphère bleue"(sur Nami) et "chaîne" (sur Camie)

**Chaîne **de Nodoka 997

\- Le plus surprenant : tous les textes sauf celui de MlleLauchan sont en lice

**"Bouillabaisse" **de Fantastic Mrs. Papaye

\- La meilleure description d'une relation entre personnage : en lice "dans le ventre de l'océan" (Merry et les mugiwara), "Bouillabaisse" (Jabura et Sandy), "Chaîne" (Camie et Hatchi)

"**Dans le ventre de l'océan**" de RN Zuzu

\- Coup de Coeur de Jya : **Océan** par love-baka-cook

\- Coup de coeur de Cro : **Le rêve d'un oiseau** de Ko' Koha

\- Coup de cœur de You' : **Le rêve d'un oiseau** de Ko' Koha

NB : Maintenant que les résultats sont publiés, je vous incite à nous dire quel a été votre texte préféré et pourquoi )


End file.
